


Enjoy The Wedding

by MichelleW



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleW/pseuds/MichelleW
Summary: English is not my native language, sorry if there are any mistakes.
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 6





	Enjoy The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, sorry if there are any mistakes.

01  
Dustin saw Wardo's wedding invitation in his mailbox. He didn't think he was the only one who received it, but forwarded it to Mark.

Less than half an hour later, Dustin received a reply from Mark.

02  
"So, are the two of us going to Singapore?" Dustin asked. "He said he was busy with something to work on, but we all knew it was just his excuse. You know, Wardo wants us to go, all three of us. "

"We need to talk to him." Chris sighed, "He must accept the facts." And what would Mark think if he didn't go to Wardo? There won't be any more questions between them. "

"I'd think they'd be the same as before," Dustin said, looking at Wardo's e-mail. And I'm looking forward to watching them in a few years..." Together? At school, he really thought they were going to come together. "...... We won't take him with us or not. "

"Do you think... Mark said to him..." Chris didn't say anything, but Dustin understood what he meant.

"I hope it's not..." Dustin said. With Mark, are you sure he's not going to be out of the picture? We're still... Find an excuse to talk to Wardo and say don't bring Mark. "

03  
Persuading Mark to do what he didn't want to do was so hard that Dustin gave up on persuasion after an exchange in the office.

Chris gave him a look and went to war.

Mark did his homework against both of them, and Dustin didn't know mark could say the same. Mark uses Facebook as a shield, and work as a shield. Dustin felt that in Mark's brain's choice structure, no matter which statement Chris triggered, there was no "wedding" of the corresponding execution. No matter how Chris debugs his program against Mark, it didn't work.

"We're only going to a few days, the work can be slowed, and Dustin and I can come back and work overtime..." Hey! Dustin couldn't help but protest, you want to work overtime don't take me! But Mark was unmoved.

They were still arguing until Dustin had looped inside the wedding several times. Not surprisingly.

"I really don't see the importance of going. He's not looking for our help, he's not my partner, what can I do if I don't go? The code is not automatically generated or is written by me. "

I told you, Dustin said to Chris in silence. How is it possible to change Mark's mind? Mark was very opinionated, and at first...

"...... So you want to let Wardo down? You know he wants you to come. "

Chris added a function called Wardo to the program, and Dustin didn't know that the program was useless to Mark, but this one was a no-nonsense.

"Wardo would be glad to see you coming. I hope you'll think again... Haven't we seen each other in so long, isn't that a good chance to get back together? "

Mark didn't answer, and Dustin and Chris saw it as a sign of victory.

04  
Dustin booked a flight to Singapore for the three of them.

On the plane, Dustin looked at the sleeping Mark and whispered to Chris, “It can't be much worse,right?" I mean,we know that he's not going to blow up the church, is he? Or he wants to ruin the wedding by leaving the bride at the altar ? "

"......"

05  
"I left wardo with a message saying we're here, but he hasn't replied to me."

"He's got to be crazy about tomorrow's wedding." Chris said. "That..."

"I'm going out for a walk." Along the way the silent Mark suddenly opened his mouth.

"I'll stay with you!" Despite Mark's protest, Dustin followed him out of the hotel.

"Where do you want to go?" After a few minutes of silence, at the crossroads, after watching Mark choose a direction without hesitation, Dustin couldn't help but ask.

Mark simply replied, "I don't know." "

"That... What if we get lost? You don't want to..."

Mark gave him only a "Are you an idiot" look.

Mark stopped in front of a church and looked at it. Dustin also stopped and looked down at Mark.

He wondered if Mark would go in, would he pray? Did he pray when he started Facebook at his big moment?

Looking at it, Dustin suddenly realized that this was the church where Wardo was getting married tomorrow.

"Oh, Mark..." muttered Dustin.

"I thought he'd choose a lawn wedding." Mark was still staring at the church, his facial expression unsentimental. "What are they going to do this time tomorrow?"

"Mark if you want to talk about you know..." Mark turned away as Dustin went up to give Mark a hug. And his arms were still in the air. "...... I'd love to be with you. "

Then there was the silence along the way. Dustin never felt that silence could be so noisy. The constant silence was driving him crazy.

"I recently did a project," Dustin said, judging Mark's reaction. "There's always a problem with a function..." Dustin began to talk about the code.When he felt he was going to talk to himself all the way, Mark opened his mouth.

"Change your mind." Mark then began to talk about his opinions and gave Dustin no chance to answer. After that, Mark talked about his code. Maybe diverting attention is also a good way, Dustin thought.

"I can't do that." What can't you do? Dustin was distracted for a while, and he had no idea what Mark was talking about.

"What?" Which project ? Which function is wrong?

"I can't do this. I'm not going to his wedding to watch him marry someone else. "This unexpected topic caught Dustin off guard.

"I was supposed to ... I won't go, I don't need to be reminded of what I missed. Look at him... Bless him, I can't do it. And don't say I don't go to the wedding will not be held, I go not to do not affect the results. "

"Mark..." Dustin had no idea what to say.

"Tomorrow I'm going to turn around the city, it's so strange," Mark said, " I know nothing about it, I... Want to know about it. "

"If you insist..."

"And, tell Wardo... I...... Bless him and hope he enjoys the wedding. "

"Mark, Wardo has his own life so we..."

"Let's go back, I have the code to write." Mark interrupted him and quickly returned. Mark didn't look at it when he passed the church.


End file.
